


Teddy Bear

by life_is_righteous



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_righteous/pseuds/life_is_righteous
Summary: You don't like the way those dwarves talked about your Dwalin.





	Teddy Bear

“He’s a great big bear, he is. Can’t see anyone courting that oaf,” you hear as you walk through Erebor’s market.

You needed a few more ingredients to bake biscuits for Dwalin. He’s been a horrid mood lately and you knew that your baking would cheer him up. While on this trip, you finally figured out what brought him down.

Dwalin was the scariest dwarf you have ever met and you thought he hated you. You were a hobbit lass going on a dangerous quest with only men; he thought you to be the weakest link. A grave mistake that Thorin made, but he was proven wrong when you saved him from being stabbed in the back. It was then that you realized that he didn’t want you coming on the quest not because he thought you weak, but because he loved you and that made all the difference in the world.

You follow the gossiping dwarves eye line and you see both Thorin and Dwalin walking together and that makes your heart clench.

He told you, once, about his insecurities. About how he thought himself to be too ugly to even be looked at twice by any woman of any species (a/n: which is completely false because dwalin is hot af) and you assured him that he looked ten times hotter than any dwarf, hobbit, man and elf that you had ever met. That had lead to a very pleasurable night in the sheets that had you sore for a few days.

“You should probably shit your trap about him,” you say, casually looking through their stand.

“And why should we, Lady Hobbit?” The dwarf asks with a sneer. Without a moment’s hesitation, you quickly pull the knife out from your boot and throw it directly at the merchant, catching his collar and embedding the knife into the stone behind. That trick came from Fili.

“Because, Master Dwarf, I will have my next knife embedded into your skull. Dwalin is a wonderful dwarf and is far better looking then you could ever be,” you growl out and you hear a throat being cleared behind you and you know it’s Thorin as their eyes widen.

“Is there something wrong here?” Thorin asks making you turn towards him with a grin.

“Nothing, my king. Just telling these dwarves how cuddly my teddy bear is,” you say, pressing your front into Dwalin’s side.

That causes Dwalin to groan and Thorin to smirk.

“Ah yes. He’s such a cutie pie, isn’t he?” Thorin asks, pinching Dwalin’s cheek. Dwalin swats his hand away with a growl, but pulls you into a one-armed hug nonetheless. He liked being your teddy bear, but Thorin didn’t need to know that.


End file.
